Where We Met
by Sol Wrestler
Summary: After waking up on an island inhabited by a friendly tribe, Isaac and Jenna must go on a quest to realize how they had gotten there.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, it's Sol again.

This story is purely Valeshipping, and is actually a little serious compared to my last story. Looks back at a relaxed Ivan sitting in the trees

It is from a first person's view, of Isaac's perspective.

Thanks, and enjoy. Reviews please, or I won't get any better.

Disclaimer; I do NOT own Golden Sun, or it's characters, or anything else. The story is purely fictional, and only closely related to the popular game series owned by Capcom.

* * *

What? Where, where am I?

_Isaac…_

Dad? Dad! You're alive! I can't believe it!

_Isaac,…..you must…wake up. Please…_

What? Dad? What are you talking about?

_Please Isaac, I'll die out here without you….._

Dad! No! Where are you going…?

* * *

"Finally! Yay! You're awake! I thought you were dead for sure! I'm so relieved!"

"H-huh? Jenna….?" I slowly sat up, but keeled over as a sickening pain hit my forehead.

"Woah, don't move too fast! What happened to you?" Jenna said, as she put her hand on my shoulder, and looked into my eye's, as if asking if I was alright. I looked around, and slowly came to reality. I was on…a boat? Ha, more like a canoe actually. I think it might have been, just with a sail on it too. I tried to remember where I was, but it hurt to think.

"Uh, Isaac? Hellooooo?"

"Oh, uh, actually, I don't know. Where the hell are we?" I looked around again. Nothing. Just sea for miles on end. It would have been a little better, if it had been a good day. But more and more dark storm clouds just gathered overhead. Finally, the slap of thunder was heard.

"Truthfully, I don't know…I was hoping you would remember…But if you don't…" A wave hit the canoe with mild force.

"If I don't, this means it can't be good." I finished. Another wave hit the boat, and lighting flashed in the distance. At that moment, rain started falling.

"Or, getting any better for that matter." Jenna sighed. Jenna was beautiful when she sighed. She looked so cute and innocent. But another wave that almost tipped the canoe interrupted my thoughts.

"Um, Isaac?"

"Yes, Jenna?" She looked at me with frightened eyes.

"Where do we go?"

"Um, what? What do you mean? We can't go anywhere if we don't even know where we were." But she looked at me as if I was crazy, and I returned the look.

"No, I mean…After we die."

"Well, uh…um….I'm not sure." A few more waves hit the boat. It was as if the goddess of Mercury was playing with our canoe, just slapping us around. A few more minutes passed, neither of us speaking, just hoping that no bigger waves would come.

It was as if it was on cue.

A huge tidal wave appeared, seemingly only about 200 meters away. It rushed toward the canoe, with increasing speed.

"Jenna! GET DOWN!" I shouted, just as we were hit with a force that seemed to kill me.

First chapter, completed.

Reviews? Please? Thanks dearly to anyone who does


	2. SOS

Hello. Sorry for the delay, I've had some girl trouble lately, (Haha, I know, it was a lame excuse) and couldn't be asked to write. However, here it is, chapter two;

* * *

And I just lay there. The sun beating down on me. The warm sun below me. I thought that was it. I would die there. Every bone in my body felt like it was broken. A thundering blow to my head every few seconds. But then, I heard something. In my deathly, paralized state, I heard something.

"Yes sir, this is where I found him. Yes, he looks like the girl, he isn't a native. Ah! There, he's still here."

I struggled to turn my head. But it was impossible. The slinking noise of bare feet running on the sand drew closer. Oh please, god, please, make them stop talking. Every word they spoke was like a hammer drawing down on my brain. Then, I felt a tanned, calloussed hand try to lift me up a bit. As he grabbed my shoulder, I bit his wrist. That damned person wasn't touching me.

"Ah! Kiji! Kiji! The- He, he BIT me! Demon! Demon, I say!"

"Oh, Olar, calm down, ya idiot. I just don't think he wants to be moved. Maybe he can speak our language?" The one that appeared to be Kiji stooped down to a sitting position. "Hello! My name is Kiji! Do you understand me?"

I blinked. And, realizing what he said, I slowly nodded. Pain surged through me, yet again.

"Well, can you speak?...Ah, I am sorry, sir! You are too tired. Well, only one thing to do about that. And don't even try to stop me. You'll be better lieing in bed, than on this damp sand." And he stood up, took a step forward, and lifted me onto his shoulders. I screamed. Even though my scream hurt my head, the pain just rushing through my body was unbearable, yet, it seemed like he didn't care. He just lept throughout the jungelish enviroment that was alongside the beach.

I think at one time I passed out from the pain, because when I opened my eyes again, it was dark. I lifted my head a bit, my body still going through Hell, and saw that I was in a hut. There was a bed adejacent to me. And, someone, was also laying there. I heard steady breathing coming from this mysterious person, and figured that they were sleeping. Exhaustion suddenly hit me, and I closed my eyes, drifting into a deep sleep within seconds.

"Heya! You still alive there, little one?"

My eyes shot open, and I screamed as loud as my lungs could muster. The figure that was standing over me was knocked back, into the wall, startled by my sudden outbreak. Where was I? What happened? Where was Jenna?! I jumped up, and then remembered everything. The boat, the wave, the beach, Kiji, the hut, that person..._the pain..._And I realized that I felt great. Why did I feel so different?

"Hoho! The little one packs some great lungs, ya? Where you from, boy?"

"Wey...Weyard, sir. Oh, uh, sor-sorry for startling you, uh, sir."

"HAHA! Weyard!! Haha, a joker too! Oh, and no problem, but cut it out with the damn sir stuff! I aint no different than you, other than better at everything! Haha! It was a joke boy, lighten up!"

"Oh, oh, um, no, I was saddened at your 'joker' comment. I'm really from Weyard..." He looked at me with curious eyes, frowning at me like I was mad.

"Boy, I'd like to believe you. But no one can just cross 3'000 miles of sea these days, ya know?"

"Wha-what?! 3'000?! Woah, no, no...Where, where am I?!"

"The island, of Balk. 3'000 miles from the mainland, and proud." He smirked and winked at the 'proud' part. I sat down again, and he told me everything, how his name was Olar, a girl my age had been found an hour before I was, and she too felt the same fatigue as I. THey had healed us with many native herbs, but even so I had still slept for 2 straight days, and she was still sleeping.

Only, after I had taken this all in, I spoke again;

"So...Wow, I'm really...This far from home?"

"If you're telling the truth boy, then, aye, seems like it."

"Olar..Could...Could I see my friend?"

* * *

And there we go. Second chapter. Things are looking down for Isaac, but at least he was lucky enough to still be with Jenna. But what did happen? How did he manage to end up 3'000 miles from his old home? Reviews, please


End file.
